Field of the Disclosure
The present invention relates generally to power conversion systems, and in particular but not exclusively, relates to regulation of an output current in a power conversion system.
Background
Operation of a power conversion system is usually controlled by a controller that may be designed as an integrated circuit module that includes sensors to regulate the output of the power conversion system. A common example of a power conversion system may include a switched mode power converter, and can be used in a wide variety of applications such as battery chargers or power supplies for electronic devices. The controllers generate control signals for the active elements/components of the power conversion systems to regulate the output in response to sensed information. For instance, if the controller is regulating the output current of a power conversion system, the output current is typically measured across a sense element, typically a resistor, that is coupled to the output of the power conversion system to sense the output current conducted through the power conversion system output terminals.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding components throughout the several views of the drawings. Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention.